1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain hose, and more particularly, to a continuous drain hose that connects a water outlet of an electrical appliance (e.g., a cloth washing machine or dish washer)
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The washing machine is an appliance which removes dirt in laundry with washing, rinsing, and spinning cycles using detergent and water. The washing machine is provided with a drain pump for pumping out washing or rinsing water from a tub to an exterior, and a drain hose connecting the drain pump and an external drain facility, such as drain pipe, for discharging the washing or rinsing water pumped by the drain pump to the exterior.
In general, since the drain facility, such as a drain pipe which is provided to a washing room of a building is arranged in a vertical direction, sometimes, a discharge side end portion of the drain hose is bent in a range of 90°˜180° for easy connection to the drain facility. In general, the drain hose of the washing machine is a rubber tube, with a hard rubber or metal tube inserted to a discharge side end portion of the rubber tube, has the following drawbacks. First of all, a heavy rubber, or neoprene hose is expensive, liable to entangle, and excessively hard. Moreover, such a type of hose is extendable only by using special fittings and a clamp.
Currently, the drain hose of the washing machine is a corrugated plastic hose formed by casting or molding. This type of plastic hose is inexpensive, not liable to entangle, and more flexible than the heavy neoprene hose. However, the discharge side end portion of this type of plastic hose cannot be formed to have a permanently fixed shape due to a fabrication method of the plastic hose. Therefore, in general, for maintaining the 180° bend of the discharge side end portion of the plastic hose, a wire retainer is used. Nevertheless, the corrugated plastic hose has the following problems.
It is difficult for a side end portion of the light weight plastic hose to remain inserted in the drain pipe during vibration of the hose and strong pulsation of water when water is pumped out of the washing machine. The vibration of the hose in the drain pipe may also damage the hose due to friction. Moreover, the user may use the wire retained by during assembly of the corrugated hose. Lastly, this type of drain hose structure is unable to extend a length when required.
A drain hose assembly having a flexible and corrugated plastic hose, and a synthetic rubber nozzle connected to the plastic hose is also used. The plastic hose has a first end portion connected to the washing machine, and a second end portion having two annular barbs each projected along a circumferential surface. The nozzle has a third end portion with two recessed channels in an inside circumferential surface for receiving the two annular barbs for connection to the second end portion, and a fourth end portion of the discharge side end portion.
The drain hose assembly, in which the second end portion of the plastic hose is inserted in the third end portion of the nozzle, maintains sealing as outside circumferential surfaces of the two annular barbs are in close contact with an inside circumferential surface of the two annular channels. In this instance, the nozzle is rotatable with respect to the plastic hose when sealing is maintained. The nozzle is bent around 180° for easy connection to the drain pipe.
This type of drain hose does not entangle, is easy to mount, and permits stable connection with the drain pipe. However, the foregoing drain hose assembly has the following problems. The engagement of the rubber nozzle and the plastic hose may deform at an engaged part when the engaged part is exposed to high temperature washing water and detergent for a long time, which may cause leakage from the engaged part. When connection of the nozzle of the drain hose assembly of the nozzle and the hose to the drain pipe is difficult, the nozzle must be turned at an angle with respect to the hose until the connection becomes easy. In this instance, since the engaged part of the nozzle and hose is in close contact with each other for prevention of leakage of water, turning of the nozzle in an assembled state is difficult.